


【梅林羅曼】夢境

by farlight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: 即使是所羅門王，也有遺忘夢境的時刻。
Relationships: Romani Archaman & Merlin | Caster, Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 3





	【梅林羅曼】夢境

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我本來只想寫個快樂的情人節，讓他們牽手吃蛋糕，再陪醫生看煙火。

堂下喧鬧紛雜，兩個婦人各執說法——嬰兒的哭聲從未間斷——她們要王斷決嬰孩的歸屬權。

生母難以辨別，哀求與控訴此起彼落。

所羅門面容冷靜，心思卻早已雲遊神外。轉眼間景物飛逝，絢爛燈火閃亂雙眼，回過神來，他扭頭正好望向透明的落地櫥窗，在暗色背景下看清自己的衣著，高領上衣棕色褲子再加上長至膝間的大衣。 這興許是某個千年後的世界。

街上飄著細碎的雨，夜風微冷，人們來來去去，興致未減。千里眼帶他去過許多地方，多半是些無人之境，這次他在人群中反而格格不入。

他順著人群向前，目不斜視。人們走走停停，行至擁擠處就被後方更加洶湧的人潮推著向前。他像塊肉餅從四方被推擠，堂堂所羅門王生平第一次遭受這種待遇。

行至盡頭，迎面而來是突如其來的冷清，高樓大廈兀自佇立兩旁，廣告牆上抹著紅唇的女郎微笑著。

所羅門抬頭，群星已逝，人們在地面開創新的星。夜空不是純粹的黑，一瞬間令人無法分辨此刻正要邁向午夜抑或是破曉時分前。

有一人朝他走了過來。

所羅門的髮色純白似溫順的羔羊，那人卻好似能在一頭白髮中望見七色虹彩的不同可能性。

那人像個紳士般誇張的彎腰行了個禮，末了牽起所羅門的手溫柔而虔誠的吻了手背。

「今天可是情人節。」 

眼前這人同為千里眼。大不列顛的魔法師。半人半夢魔的生物。梅林。

那人眨了眨眼，牽著他走回來時路，那個充滿人群的市集。行人多半成雙成對，現在他們完美的融入其中。

「你還沒看過另一邊的攤販，有蛋糕與巧克力，你一定喜歡。」

梅林拿起一顆心型的咖啡色固狀物至所羅門嘴邊，所羅門只是順從的張了口，腦袋的知識告訴他這千年後的甜點混合著甜蜜與苦澀。

這一顆巧克力卻是甜得發膩的類型。

梅林自己也吃了一顆，看起來心情很好。

他們走過一個又一個有著昏黃燈光的攤販。酒、麵包、甜點、食物香甜的味道混雜著女人或男人厚重的香水味，充斥這個快要下雨的夜晚。

在人群中，悶熱潮濕爬上身，毛衣好像快要能擠出水，他卻也只能被迫 **感受** 這股彆扭與不悅，牽著他的那隻冰涼右手如今對他來說就像個救贖。

不知道。也許是那顆巧克力作祟，也可能是梅林談話間的一個彈指，有些東西改變了，如同真空玻璃管破裂。

匡啷！喧嘩聲從四面八方湧入，笑鬧聲變得無比清晰，調笑、抱怨、欣喜、憤怒，他的感官在此刻敏銳而真實。

眼前朦朧的燈火不再只是一團光，來來去去的行人不再只是黑影。

這是一個清晰的、鮮活的世界，就像這股久積不下，尚未到來強卻烈昭示自己存在的滂沱大雨

梅林不斷在他耳旁吵著，讓他看這看那，但他的目光只是被某個攤位前的身影吸引。有兩個女孩在那挑挑揀揀，燦爛的笑容一瞬間佔據他的內心。這是一種前所未有的，古怪的體驗。他想往那裡走，然而梅林只是拉著他繼續向前。

他又一次突破重重人群來到空曠的廣場上，抬頭，恰好遇上今晚第一發煙花綻放，他的內心突然的澎湃，難以克制。

他下意識望向身旁的梅林——梅林不見了！他的眼神越過那個本該有著梅林的地方望向對街透明的落地窗——他看清自己的面容。

煙花戛然而止。

他眨了眨眼。眼前沒有路、沒有人。取而代之，山巒恆亙在遠方，星宿升起，閃爍更甚以往，它們開始繞著北極星旋轉。

「羅馬尼·阿基曼，恭喜你……」 迴盪在無垠空間中的話語一下子就消散在空氣中。

那些星子越轉越快，吞噬了山川、吞噬了時間與空間，在這扭曲的漩渦中，回憶的碎片向後飛逝，愛與恨交織、因與果相纏，他的夢境橫越了千年，如今又要回到原點——

所羅門王回到王座上，試圖理解這個或許是另一個千里眼傳來的信息。卻發現即使是他，也有遺忘夢境的時刻。於是他睜開眼，輕聲道：將嬰兒剖半對分吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前在太太梅羅文中看到＂恭喜你成為人＂這句話，一直很想對醫生這樣說。


End file.
